


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Kidnapping, Barista Yoon Jeonghan, Beta Kim Mingyu, Beta Lee Jihoon | Woozi, College Student Yoon Jeonghan, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Police Officer Seungcheol, Witness Protection, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

It started out as a relatively normal day.

Since it was the weekend,Jeonghan went out to work at the coffee shop with Mingyu and Seungcheol went off to work.

Work wasn't all that exciting,except for the occasional hot alpha that walked through the front door.Not that Jeonghan was interested.He already had an alpha of his own thank you very much Mingyu. 


End file.
